Barely Waking
by xox-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-xox
Summary: "Shouldn't we wake him?"  "Ah, no. No one goes to wake Uzumaki... He doesn't like it. He says someone already wakes him,"   That's stupid. Who could possibly wake him?


_Drabbling in the heat. I'm dyyyiiiingggg~~~ Pretty keen for winter. Not gonna lie. And I'm pretty sure drabbling has become my life. I enjoy it lots. _

_Omg. I could NOT think of a summary for this for the life of me. *copies random quotes* Good enough. _

* * *

**Barely Waking**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto… Naruto… Wake up…"

There was a slow flutter of blonde eyelashes and a quiet groan that murmured into the warm air of the room.

"Naruto… You got to get up."

"Mmm… not yet Sasuke, we're just on observation today, we can sleep a bit more Teme…" The words were muffled as Naruto turned his face into the pillow and wriggled his knees up closer to his chest. A short laugh and a hand in his hair, fingers rubbing the strands between them.

"You're such a lazy Dobe," the voice said affectionately and Naruto cracked open an bleary eye to glare at the man in bed next to him, midnight hair all stuck up at strange angles, the dim light coming through the paper sliding door kissing his pale skin making it blurry and glowing at the edges. His dark eyes watched Naruto fondly and the tiniest of smiles tugging at his lips, his hand outstretched and buried in thick blonde tresses.

He was so beautiful. Despite the way his hair was standing up, despite how his smile was turning to more of one of the smirks that annoyed Naruto to no end, despite how when he leaned over Naruto to rub his face against his cheek he still smelled of the hideous habit Naruto hated; Sasuke was so very beautiful.

"You smell like smoke," grumbled Naruto lifting his face and rolling over to look up at Sasuke as he climbed on top of him, face still rubbing at Naruto's.

"You smell nice," he replied simply.

"It's gross, get off."

"No, you like it."

And he did. Although Naruto actually hated the smell and usually refused to stay around Sasuke when he was smoking, the faded scent of tobacco on Sasuke's skin, the bitter scent turned sweet with shampoo and soap had a certain comfort in it. He supposed it was because he was so used to Sasuke's natural scent that he couldn't smell it anymore, that the smell reassured him. Proved Sasuke was here.

Naruto flopped an arm over Sasuke's back in a half hearted effort to return Sasuke's affection.

"What the hell are you so snuggly for, Teme?" he asked, pressing his mouth against Sasuke's shoulder and breathing in.

"Because I'm in a good mood."

"Meh, I guess I'm not complaining. You're usually a cold bastard." Sasuke didn't reply. " Alright get off. I'm getting up."

Sasuke sat up and Naruto followed, the blankets falling away from his body. He blinked groggily as he turned his face to the door to see the shadow of someone walk past.

"What time is it?"

"About eleven." Naruto frowned.

"Am I the last one up? Why is everyone else on the team up? They can sleep in. We're only watching the area today," he complained.

"Because they are committed to the mission unlike you. I think everyone is waiting for you Dobe. Hurry up and get dressed," answered Sasuke, draping shirt and pants over Naruto's shoulders and the tossing him his green vest. Naruto began to pull the shirt over his head, Sasuke's eyes on him.

"What?" he asked, popping his head through the neck.

"Nothing. You just look cute in your long sleeves and underwear," he said and Naruto flushed, turning his face away.

"I never got a good morning kiss either…"

The embarrassed expression on Naruto's face quickly melted away and he blinked slowly and replayed the playful tone in Sasuke's voice in his head, smiling to himself.

Who would have ever thought that the lone wolf, self-proclaimed avenger Uchiha Sasuke, could ever be ok with a pathetic line like that falling from his mouth? He was no longer the same cold boy he had been. Well at least not with Naruto. Somewhere along the way he had tossed aside his icy demeanor and let people in, settling for just being snarky and sarcastic most of the time.

"Kiss," ordered Sasuke. Naruto gave him an unimpressed face but the Uchiha just smirked and crawled on his hands and knees until he knelt before Naruto who was sitting with one foot lifted, struggling to get it through the end of his pants, his toes or heel repeatedly getting caught in the cuff they had to hem up because Naruto was still just that little bit shorter than most of the other men. His movements were stilled when Sasuke's fingertips touched his cheeks and he inhaled loudly at how softly the man traced his jaw line, his touch like a ghost, so light and gentle. Sasuke's warm breath on his face, mingling in with his own. Lips brushing against his.

"Kiss?" whispered Sasuke. Naruto leaned in and nudged their lips together. Sasuke pressed forward and kissed him more firmly, his taste flooding Naruto's mouth. Tobacco, slightly stale with sleep and Sasuke. A familiar ache blossomed in Naruto's chest. Somehow, no matter how much they kissed, this ache was always there, like a longing. For what he wasn't sure. Sasuke held him at the neck and waist. Naruto's hands lay forgotten in his lap holding the top of his pants.

They parted and Sasuke swept the hair from Naruto's forehead and touched his cheek. The aching dulled but Naruto's hands shook slightly. Was this just the effect Sasuke had on him?

"Time for work," Sasuke said quietly, tiny smile in place. Sasuke always smiled when they were together. The older man helped Naruto thread his foot through the pant leg and then Naruto was standing up and heading for the door and Sasuke was pulling a shirt over his head and flattening his hair out the best he could.

"Hurry up," said Naruto at the door.

"You go tell them we're up and I'll be along in a second," replied Sasuke, casting around for his pants.

"Ok see you in a minute."

Naruto started along the hallway. Another ninja on the mission greeted him 'good morning' as he passed. His feet came to a stop outside the room where two other jounin were talking.

"Oh, Naruto sempai isn't awake is he? Shouldn't we wake him?"

"Ah, no. No one goes to wake Uzumaki…"

"What, why's that?"

"He doesn't like it. He says someone already wakes him. He doesn't like anyone else coming in."

"Who?"

"Haaah… Well it's just that..."

The insides of Naruto's hands were unpleasantly hot.

"_Uzumaki still thinks Uchiha Sasuke is alive."_

Boyish round face stayed completely calm. Blue eyes blinked unfazed.

"What? You mean he still sees him? Didn't Uchiha die six months ago? How is Naruto sempai allowed to work like that?"

"It doesn't affect his work… normally. Not that he goes to work very often now and nothing too difficult either… Uchiha was… something like Uzumaki's whole world… There's no helping it."

Naruto rubbed his hands on his pants, the heat uncomfortable. And then Sasuke was by his side, a hand on his shoulder; touch so light it almost wasn't there.

He had become so gentle.

"Dobe? Let's get some breakfast," he said softly. Naruto lifted his face to look at him, his eyes searching the slightly smiling face and dark eyes, flawless skin.

"Hmm?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing," replied Naruto.

Just as he thought, Sasuke was beautiful.

"Breakfast then?"

"Yeah. We can see if they have any tomatoes for you, Teme."

"That would be nice."

"Yeah."


End file.
